1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable outdoor cooking units, especially cooking units designed to utilize cans of flammable fuel as a heat source.
2. Prior Art Developments
Small portable cooking units are commonly used for heating or cooking food outdoors, e.g. at a campsite, in a wilderness environment, or on an outdoor patio In some cases the cooking unit utilizes canned heat as a heat source. Commonly, the canned heat comprises a small cylindrical container filled with an alcohol jelly; when the lid of the container is removed the alcohol can be ignited with a match or cigarette lighter to produce a hot flame in the space directly above the can. The flame can be extinguished by placing a flat plate over the mouth of the can.
Heat produced from the canned heat source is sufficient to effectively heat small pots or pans containing food or liquid, e.g. hot dogs, beans, coffee or cocoa. Canned heat is available under the tradename STERNO.
In order to effectively heat a cooking pot or pan with canned heat the pot or pan should be supported on a support surface located directly above the heat source. Additionally, the flame generated by the heat source should be protected from outdoor wind or rain. If there is any significant wind, the flame tends to flicker or dissipate, such that heat generated by the flame diffuses away from the pot bottom surface. Also, there is a danger that the flame will be extinguished.
The present invention is directed to a low cost cooking unit designed to use canned heat as a heat source. The cooking unit includes an upstanding protective housing for shielding the canned heat source against wind or rain disturbances. The pot-support surface comprises two or more horizontal bars that are longer than the diameter of the protective housing, whereby relatively large size pots can be supported in a stable position above the heat source.
Cooking units for a generally similar purpose are already known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,973 to P. Hait shows a collapsible cooking unit for enclosing a small can containing flammable fuel. One disadvantage of the patented cooking unit is the fact that it comprises many component parts. The manufacturing cost of the unit would be relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,385 to O. Barter shows a cooking unit in the form of an annular frame adapted to seat on the upper edge of a can containing flammable fuel. Prongs extend downwardly from the frame along the outer side surfaces of the can, thereby holding the frame on the can. Arms extend upwardly from the frame to support a food container.
One disadvantage of the Barter cooking unit is that the flame is not protected (shielded) from wind forces. Another disadvantage is that only a small food container of a specific size can be supported on the cooking unit; it is not possible to use a conventional cooking pan with the Barter cooking unit. Additionally, the Barter cooking unit has a relatively small diameter, such that the food container is apt to tip over, especially if there is a wind disturbance or if the unit is placed on uneven terrain.